escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La quinta ola
La Quinta Ola es el primer libro de la trilogía escrito por el autor estadounidense Rick Yancey. Se trata de una novela de ciencia ficción y literatura juvenil narrada en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Cassie Sullivan, alternando también con Ben Parish y Sam Sullivan. La editorial Penguin Group lo publicó el 7 de mayo de 2013 En la primera entrega de la trilogía, los críticos han comparado el éxito de Suzanne Collins y su saga de Los Juegos del Hambre al nuevo éxito. Sony Pictures estrenó la adaptación al cine el 22 de enero de 2016. Wright- Patterson, Death Valley y Dayton son algunas de las localizaciones donde se ambienta la historia. Sinopsis Cuatro oleadas sucesivas de ataques cada vez más mortíferos de alienígenas han dejado la mayor parte de la Tierra diezmada. La primera ola fue un apagón generalizado en todo el planeta, la segunda fue la subida del oleaje, la tercera ola fue peste y la cuarta ola fue cuando los otros (así le decían a los alienígenas) se hicieron pasar por humanos para infiltrarse entre la gente. En este escenario de miedo y desconfianza, Cassie Sullivan, una adolescente de 16 años, trata de sobrevivir. En el amanecer de la quinta ola, entre los últimos vestigios de la humanidad, y siendo una de las últimas supervivientes, Cassie sólo se tiene a ella misma y a su hermano pequeño, Sam, al que deja con la promesa de volver. Todo lo que le queda es su osito de peluche. Cassie sabe que mantenerse a solas es la única opción para seguir con vida y encontrar a su hermano pequeño. Tanto horror ha hecho que se pierda la confianza entre humanos, porque al final, lo único que importa es la supervivencia. Seguimos el rastro de Cassie mientras sobrevive a este mundo, hasta que se topa con el cautivador y misterioso Evan Walker, un joven campesino y cazador, que parece capaz de ayudarle a encontrar a su hermano. Cassie deberá tomar una elección definitiva: confiar o perder la esperanza, vivir o morir, abandonar o levantarse y luchar, y todo ello mientras se prepara para la inevitable y letal quinta ola. Película basada en el libro homónimo de Rick Yancey, novela de narrativa fantástica de acción en la estela de Los juegos del hambre y Divergente. El film lo protagoniza Chloë Grace Moretz, junto a los actores Alex Roe, Nick Robinson, Ron Livingston y Maria Bello. La dirección corre a cargo de J Blakeson. Personajes * Cassiopea Marie Sullivan "Cassie" ''': abreviación de Casiopea. Es la protagonista de este libro en el que debe luchar por sobrevivir a este desastre. Estudiaba en el George Bernard High School junto a Ben. Después de la muerte de su padre, va a buscar a su hermano a la base militar de Wright-Patterson. * '''Benjamin Thomas Parish "Ben": Ben era antiguo compañero de Cassie Sullivan en la preparatoria y el más popular de la escuela, pero cuando todo hizo crisis, ya no importa lo popular que fue en la escuela. Narra al igual que Cassie gran parte de la historia. * Evan Walker: Un chico campesino y cazador que rescata a Cassie después de ser herida en la autopista. * Coronel Alexander Vosch: Coronel de la base militar Wright-Patterson. * Samuel Marie Sullivan "Samuel/Sam/Sullivan": Sammy es el hermano menor de Cassie, fue llevado junto con varios niños a Wright-Patterson para ser entrenado. * Oliver Sullivan †: Es el padre de Cassie Otros personajes * Val Walker †: Hermana de Evan Walker. * Hacha (Maika): Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Lauren †: Exnovia de Evan Walker * Sissy Parish †:Hermana de Ben Parish. * Reznik †: Entrenadora de Wright-Patterson. * Doctora Pam †:Doctora del Campo Asilo. * Cabo Parker: Sanitario, líder del grupo del Campo Asilo. * Comandante Bob: Líder del grupo del Campo Asilo * Pringoso †: Residente en Campo Pozo de Ceniza. * Hutchfield †: Ex-marine, director del Campo Pozo de Ceniza * Megan ''': Niña del autobús dónde iba Sammy. * '''Michael Joseph †: Hermano de Megan. * Elizabeth Samantha "Lizbeth" Morgan : Mejor amiga de Cassie. * Mitchell †: pretendiente de Cassie. * Chris †: Amigo de Ben * Dumbo: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Picapiedra †: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Tacita (Allison): Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Bizcocho: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Tanque †: Miembro del Pelotón 53 el cual se vuelve loco. * Umpa (Kenny) †: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Kistner:Celador del Campo Asilo. * Grace:Amiga de Evan y una silenciadora Recepción La crítica al libro ha sido muy positiva. Ha recibido críticas con estrellas tanto de Publishers Weekly como de Kirkus. Los críticos han señalado que tiene una amplia audiencia, borrando los límites entre Literatura juvenil y ciencia ficción, la ficción convencional, que no puede ser encajado fácilmente en un género a pesar de tener muchas de las características de ficción la literatura juvenil. El New York Times aparece como uno de los mejores libros para la literatura juvenil del 2013, y fue finalista Goodreads a la mejor literatura juvenil y Ciencia ficción novela en año 2013. Secuelas La Quinta Ola, es el primer libro de la trilogía. El segundo libro de la serie, El Mar Infinito, salió el 16 de septiembre de 2014. El 25 de febrero de 2015, Yancey publicó un video en su cuenta de Youtube, revelando que el título del tercer y último libro se iba a llamar “La última estrella” (The Last Star en inglés). El 24 de mayo de 2016 se puso a la venta el último libro de la saga tras haber sido retrasado su lanzamiento anteriormente. Adaptación al Cine Los derechos de la película de la trilogía Actualmente con Sony Pictures, que tiene una "Significativa cantidad de seis cifras" para iniciar la serie con Graham King y Tobey Maguire adjuntan como productores. El 15 de abril de 2014, se anunció oficialmente que Chloë Grace Moretz protagonizaría a Cassie Sullivan, y que J. Blakeson dirigiría a partir del guion de Susannah Grant. Nick Robinson como Ben Parish/Zombie y Alex Roe como Evan Walker se sumarían al film. La fecha de lanzamiento fue el 22 de enero de 2016. Liev Schreiber jugaría el papel del Comandante Alexander Vosch. Maika Monroe se unió a la película para interpretar al personaje de Hacha. Y finalmente Thalita Bateman como Tacita y Zackary Arthur como Sammy Sullivan/Frijol. Referencias # Vilkomerson, Sara (May 3, 2013)."Book Review: The 5th Wave". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # Truitt, Brian"Twilight time for aliens in Rick Yancey’s ‘5th Wave’". USA Today. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # "The 5th Wave". Publishers Weekly. February 25, 2013. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # "The 5th Wave". Kirkus Reviews. April 1, 2013. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # Cronin, Justin (May 9, 2013). "When the Ship Comes In". T''he New York Times''. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # Schulten, Katherine (December 4, 2013)."What are the best things you've read, watched, heard, or played this year?". The New York Times. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # "Best Young Adult Fantasy Finalists 2013". Goodreads. Retrieved December 5, 2013. # Brissey, Breia (September 4, 2014)."'The Infinite Sea': Watch the trailer for Rick Yancey's '5th Wave' sequel". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved February 4, 2015. Enlaces externos * [http://www.the5thwaveiscoming.com/ Official website]